1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pontoon craft and particularly to such craft as are commonly referred to as “float boats”. Lightweight pontoon boats of the type known generally as float boats, with inflatable pontoons have become increasingly more popular for use by fishermen and others. Float boats are smaller and lighter in weight than many other types of watercraft and are more easily handled by a single individual during launching, retrieval and use on water.
Float boats are often propelled using oars, or by kicking of the wader covered feet of a user, or by both feet movement and oar operation.
2. Prior Art
Existing float boats generally include a pair of spaced apart inflatable pontoons interconnected by a platform structure. The pontoons are air filled and usually constructed as reinforced, rubberized tubes, with upturned front and rear ends.
The platform structure supports a chair, including a seat upon which a user sits and a seatback for supporting the back of a user. The seatback may pivot to fold down over the seat when the watercraft is not in use, or the seatback can be rigidly attached to the seat.